falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Master
A Master (Mester) a mutáns hadsereg szörnyen mutálódott agya volt, aki lerohanta Kaliforniát a XXII. század közepén, a Katedrális Gyermekeinek ura, akit végül a Vault Dweller győzött le. Úgy is emlegették, mint a titokzatos Sötét Isten, kiváltképp a Katedrális Gyermekei ellenségei. A gyermekei számára ő az "Új Isten" volt. Ez egy titokzatos mutáns lény, amely különböző elektronikai alkatrészek és lényekből tevődik össze, illetve olvasztott magába. A megjelenésén kívül az egyik legkiemelkedőbb jelleme az egyedi beszédtípusa. A hangja számítógép alkotta mondatai pedig tagoltak, valójában hangját több ember is képezi. Életrajz Eredet A Mester születési neve Richard Moreau, és a 8-as számú menedék lakója volt, melyet később úgy ismerünk, mint Menedék város, ahol orvosként dolgozott. 2092-ben száműzték a városból gyilkosság miatt, a gyilkosság részletei nem ismertek. Nevét megváltoztatta Richard Greyre és délnek indult, idővel a Hub nevű városban telepedett le, ahol találkozott Haroldal, egy kitűnő kereskedővel. A növekedő számú mutáns támadások követően, amelyek Harold karavánját érintették,ketten csapatot alkottak. 2102 május 22.-án egy tudós csapatot vezettek, akik expedíciós úton voltak észak-nyugat felé hogy kivizsgálják a mutáns állatok eredetét, amik a nukleáris háború túlélőire támadnak. 2092 június 23.-án, Grey és csapata belebotlott a [[Mariposa Military Base|'Mariposai']]' katonai bázisba', ahol az Amerikai kormány tömeggyártást, és kutatást végzett a [[Forced Evolutionary Virus|'Forced Evolutionary Virus']]-on (vagy F.E.V.). Grey és Harold kivételével, a csapat többi tagját lemészárolták a mutáns lények és a bázis védelmi rendszerei. Harold éppen csak megtudott szökni , Gray pedig belezuhant egy F.E.V. tartályba egy robotkar által. Több mint egy hónapon keresztül úszott a tartályban, A F.E.V. átváltoztatta Greyt egy formátlan, elmondhatatlan lénnyé amit úgy ismerünk a Mester. This entity expanded its biological mass by absorbing other creatures and people that came near the base, and bionically merging itself with computer equipment from the base. The ones he consumed also became part of his multiple personality. It also began capturing humans that stumbled upon its lair, and intentionally exposing them to the F.E.V. These initial mutated humans were incredibly flawed, and the Master consumed them rather than letting them live. As he began to feel stronger and more capable than ever before, he came up with the idea to "unify" the wasteland, to make it as perfect as he believed himself to be. In January of 2103, the Master perfected his method of infecting, or "dipping", humans, and began creating the super mutants, who follow the Master's every command. Unfortunately for him, as he began to dip others in the vats he found the resulting creatures were not like himself: most often, the dipped just mutated into brutish soldiers. It became apparent that only those with low total radiation count would not suffer this fate. A Katedrális In 2152, as his army's influence began to spread throughout the wastes, the Master came into contact with a group of human doomsday cultists, led by a man named Morpheus. Realizing the benefits of retaining undipped humans in his service to act as spies throughout the region, the Master recruited Morpheus's cult into his service. In 2155, the Master discovered the location of an unnumbered experimental Vault-Tec vault prototype, located just south of the center of the ruins of Los Angeles, California, now called the Boneyard. Seeing great opportunity there, the Master relocated to the vault with his human cult followers and a portion of his ever-growing super mutant army, and oversaw the building of a large cathedral on the surface above the vault the following year. The cult became known as the Children of the Cathedral, and continued to be led by Morpheus, who reported directly to the Master. The cathedral was guarded by the Nightkin, which are super mutant elite troops equipped with StealthBoy technology. While the Children appeared to be a fervent religious order - and, in fact, some of the low ranking members may not even have been privy to the more sinister reason behind the cult's existence - in reality, the Children and Morpheus were simply a front that the Master uses to advance his plan for the future of mankind: "The Unity". In 2162, a person from Vault 13 known as the Vault Dweller destroyed the mutant army by causing an explosion in the FEV vats at Mariposa, which collapsed the entire base, and later killing the Master with a small nuclear bomb which the Master had earlier managed to acquire. Az Egység A Mester a teremtője és vezére a szupermutánsoknak. Ő a kiagyalója az Egység nevezetű mozgalomnak, amelynek célja hogy minden embert szupermutánssá változtasson a az F.E.V vírus segítségével. He claims that those who can not be mutated by the virus as well as those that choose not to will be allowed to live, provided they submit themselves to sterilisation. Those that resist the Unity outright will be executed for trying to stand in the way of the Master's "progress." In theory, the Unity is for humanity's own good, as Super-mutants are better adapted to live in a post-nuclear wasteland. Also, according to the Master, turning all living beings into one single race would finally eliminate the differences and the human fallacies that ultimately brought about the nuclear war. However, the Master's scenario is not realistic as all female Super-mutants are sterile. The Vault Dweller can help Vree, a scientist of the Brotherhood of Steel, come to this conclusion, and later use this information to convince the Master that his endeavor has no chance of success. A Mester pusztítása A Fallout-ban az egyik fő küldetés a Mester megsemmisítése. Három lehetőség van végrehajtani ezt a feladatot. A Mester elpusztítható harcban, (extrém-nehéz mód) meggyőzi őt hogy hagyja a terveit, vagy pedig átosonni mellette, és manuálisan beindítani a nukleáris eszközt, ami pince negyedik szintjén van, ahol a mester él. Ha a játékos találkozik a Mesterrel, megvan a lehetősége rá, hogy csatlakozzon a Mester hadseregéhez, ami nem kanonikus végeredményt hoz. Amíg a játékos nem csatlakozik a Mesterhez, az eredmény ugyan az lesz. A Mester halála egyébként is beindítja a nukleris eszközt, ami a Katedrális megsemisülését eredményezi. A nukleáris eszköz felrobbanása után ha visszatérsz a Katedrálishoz, A Menedéklakó csak egy tátongó fekete krátert talál. A Mester ereje és képességei The Master has extremely powerful psionic abilities, able to project extremely vivid hallucinations that easily break the mind of any enemy without some form of mental protection. Besides his psionic abilities, the Master also has a genius level intellect and incredible natural charisma, having rallied an army of cultishly devoted human and super-mutant followers around him. He has mastered genetic engineering through his experiments with the Forced Evolutionary Virus. The Master is also hard to kill through combat if you don't specialize in such, due to the Master's bio-electrical integration with the Cathedral Vault's Overseer Chair, giving him access to its twin Gatling lasers, providing the Master with some level of firepower, though the real danger in the fight comes from the repeatedly spawning super mutants. If, on the other hand, you have the proper equipment (such as a turbo plasma rifle, hardened power armor or Tesla Armor, and a few stims) and high stats in energy weapons, endurance, etc. then the Master is fairly easy to defeat. Aim for the eye and you're golden. Because the Master is integrated into the Vault Overseer's chair, he counts as a robotic enemy and is highly vulnerable to pulse grenades (which are a viable way for non-combat oriented characters to still defeat the Master in a straight fight). Statisztikák A Mester kemény. 500 életerő pontja van, körönként kétszer támad, és védve van folyamatosan érkező szupermutáns testőrökkel. Kapcsolódó hololemezek Richard Grey Audio Napló Bug-ok Ha a játékos elhagyja a bázist, miután megtámadta a mester, a szupermutánsok nem tűnnek fel többet, sokkal könyebbé téve a harcot. Jegyzetek * It is nearly impossible to use "tell you about" function because he always answers "I am the master, I don't have to answer to you". * In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, Attis, the general of what's left of the mutant army, uses an experimental strain of FEV on himself, and becomes a blob-like creature that covers all the surroundings, and is later destroyed by the nuke detonation. Attis' condition and ultimate fate is, of course, a nod to the Master. *Harold, említésében feltűnik a Fallout 3-ban is, mint a fa az oázis közponjában. Megjelenések a játékokban The Master appeared only in the first Fallout game. In Fallout 2, it was revealed that he was previously called Moreau and was exiled from Vault City. He is mentioned in all Fallout games. The Master's three "male" voices were provided by Jim Cummings, and his "female" voice was provided by Kath Soucie. A kulisszák mögött His name is a reference to The Island of Doctor Moreau, a 1896 Science Fiction novel by British author H.G.Wells. Like Moreau of the story, the Master "plays God" by genetically altering humans to his own means. The fact that The Master was obviously referred to as "Doctor Moreau" whilst in Vault 8 and subsequently Vault City coincides with this theory. It can also be theorized that the villian The Master is a reference to The british Sci-fi show, Doctor Who; in which one of the main antagonists is a time lord called The Master. In Doctor Who the master seemed to be able to use mind control or hypnotism. de:Meister en:Master es:Maestro fi:Master fr:Le Maître it:Maestro ja:Master nl:Master pl:Mistrz pt:Master ru:Создатель uk:Творець zh:主 Kategória:Fallout characters